leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zeagoth/Zeagoth The War Tyrant
Zeagoth V Tags: Assassin, Fighter, Melee, Jungler The Conductor of War Innate passive: Tyrant's Judgment Every champion slain forfeits (10/15/20%) of their attack damage and ability power which is added to Zeagoth's own stats for 6 seconds. Capable of stacking and the duration refreshes upon stacking. Q: Tyrant's Touch 7 seconds 60/65/70/75/80 mana Passive: Zeagoth gains natural lifesteal starting at 5% and increases per rank (5/7/9/11/13%) Zeagoth will dash forward and slash in a sweep when he encounters his target, dealing a percentage of his attack damage as physical damage to his target and any other targets caught in the cone-sweep while gaining spell vamp from Tyrants Strike's damage. Damage percent scaling is (100/130/150/170/200)% of total AD and spell vamp scaling is (10/20/30/40/50)%. W: Zeagothian Negotiation 12/10/8/6/4 seconds 40 mana Zeagoth's delivers a brutal strike, dealing (40/80/120/160/200) + (1 per AD). Zeagoth reduces the target's armor and magic resist by (7/9/11/13/15) + (0.5% per 1% missing health of the target) for 4 seconds. This ability applies on-hit effects. E: Wasteland 10 seconds 50/65/80/95/110 mana Zeagoth will let out a large ring of sickening energy around him which deals (80/110/140/170/200) + (0.7 per AP) magic damage and slows all those struck by (10/20/30/40/50%) for (2/2.5/3/3.5/4) seconds. Reduces enemies' Armor and Magic Resistance by (14/18/22/26/30) (+2 per nearby enemy champion) for 3 seconds. R: Zeagothian Demise TBA: I had an idea before, but I realized it might be a bit over the top. It's hard to create a champion with your name and be so aware that you could be biased in making the champ. Currently under construction. Background: A tyrant. A dictator. A monster. These describe Zeagoth and how he has ruled over his citizens of Zeagothia, a planet in a distant system. He has ruled with a heartless iron fist but he has the respect of his military society due to his unwavering domination of nearby planets with his Grand Army. He joins his soldiers at the front ranks, salughtering all who stand to oppose Zeagothian rule. His next conquest was Runeterra. However, the curious League of Legends caught his eye. A world where war occurs and is sanctioned. The thought of competing was all too enticing for the ruler as the thrill of combat, in Zeagothian culture, is likened to that of the sweetest wine that can be crafted. Wanting to prove his worth to his citizens once more and honor his family, the bloodline of Zeagoth, the ruler set forth to join the League. "He has the tactical prowess of a successful commander, but lacks the heart of a true king" - Jarvan IV Quotes: Champion select: "Ha! You dare to command ME, Summoner?" Taunt: "Blood is sweeter than wine. I want to sample yours." Movement: "Your tactics are interesting, Summmoner" "We will crush them" "No prisoners. More fun that way" "Bathe in their blood" "Excellent" "Take them down" "For Zeagothia!" Tyrants Strike: "Feel my wrath!" Zeagothian Negotiation."There is no mercy" Wasteland: "You arent going anywhere..." Zeagothian Demise: "FOR ZEAGOTHIA!" NOTE: I meant for this champ to be very straight-forward which is why he seems rather simple. I'm going to make a Judgment for him since I kinda know how he would act and know his story (obviously). He isn't necessarily me, per se, so don't get the wrong idea that I see myself like this. I actually named my account after him, not the other way around. Category:Custom champions